


A Quiet Night In

by Bloodrose84



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodrose84/pseuds/Bloodrose84
Summary: Would Crowley and Aziraphale really spend lockdown apart? A continuation of the wonderful birthday thing released on 1st May.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	A Quiet Night In

Aziraphale smacked his lips together contentedly and set down his fork.

“Scrumptious.” he said to himself. He had to admit he’d found the tiramisu cake a little tricky, but it had turned out wonderfully. That was definitely going on the list of things to be made again. Leaning back in his chair, he eyed the pile of cookbooks sitting haphazardly on the floor beside him. What should he make next? Chiffon cake? Red Velvet? Amandine?

“I’m rather partial to a chocolate pistachio cake myself, if you’re stuck for ideas.”

Aziraphale almost jumped out of his skin. His head whipped around towards the voice.

“Crowley!”

“Hi.” the demon gave a sarcastic little wave. Aziraphale blinked at him.

“What are you _doing_ here? I thought you were setting the alarm clock for July!”

Crowley shrugged, looking away from Aziraphale “Couldn’t sleep.”

Aziraphale let out an outraged huff. “I told you to stay away! How did you even get in?”

“Since when has a locked door ever stopped me?”

“Well you can’t be here. It’s against the _rules_. Visiting…uh… _friends_ is not allowed!”

Crowley nodded thoughtfully. “I could do that. I mean I _could_. Definitely could. Of course it would mean going outside. Twice in one day, angel, that is _definitely_ against the rules. But, well. Like you said, I _am_ a demon so I suppose rule breaking is my thing…” he trailed off with a smirk. Aziraphale glared at him.

“ _Fine_. You can stay. But stay over there, two metres apart remember.” he waved a hand in Crowley’s general direction. Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“Angel, neither of us can get sick. I don’t think we need to worry about _social distancing_ from each other.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to protest, but couldn’t actually come up with a valid response so he ended up just gaping at Crowley like a particularly dense fish for a few moments before snapping his mouth shut and rolling his eyes.

“Oh, very well. Did you at least bring that case of something drinkable you talked about on the telephone?”

Crowley grinned. “Have I ever let you down?”

“Frequently.”

Crowley grimaced. “Ok, fair point, but recently?”

“Admittedly no.” Aziraphale conceded. “Go on then. What have you got?” Crowley plucked a bottle out of the air with a flourish. Aziraphale brightened. “Ooh! Is that a Château Petrus?”

Crowley smirked. “I do believe it is. Can I tempt you?”

“You can tempt me any time, my dear.” he met Crowley’s eye and the demon flushed, clearing his throat and looking away.

“Yes. Well. Anyway. Glasses. Yes. We need glasses.”

“Are you quite alright, Crowley?”

“Absolutely. Let’s gets smashed.”

****

Three hours later and Aziraphale was feeling very glad Crowley had broken quarantine and come to see him. He felt pleasantly buzzed, and the room felt warm and comfortable, in the way that it did when Crowley was around - as though the building itself was happy he was there. They’d made their way through Crowley’s case and had now started on something from Aziraphale’s collection. They were firmly ensconced on Aziraphale’s sofa updating each other on what they’d each missed out on with the other. Crowley was currently gesticulating far more than was necessary as he updated Aziraphale on his problems with a neighbour.

“...and she keeps leaving portions of food outside my door. It’s intolerable. I mean, I know I keep getting her grocery delivery slots but that’s just so other people can’t have them.”

“Of course.”

“It’s not a favour to her, it’s just _I_ don’t want them, so-”

“So you’ve foisted them off on your 87 year old neighbour. Fiendish.”

“Exactly.” Crowley said stubbornly. He slumped back on the sofa and took a gulp of wine. Aziraphale watched him, affection flaring in his chest.

“Crowley?”

“Hmm.” Crowley’s head lolled to the side so he could look at Aziraphale.

“I missed you.”

Crowley smiled softly. “It’s only been about six weeks, angel. We’ve gone decades before now. Centuries, even.”

“I know, but…well, I did. Rather a lot, actually.”

“Well.” Crowley drawled. “If we’re being honest…I might have missed you, too.”

“Really?” Aziraphale smiled.

“I don’t break out a case of decent wine for just anyone.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “I’m glad to hear it. I’d get terribly jealous if you did.”

“Want my wine stash all to yourself, is that it?”

“Something like that.”

They smiled at each other, the moment stretching out longer and longer. Aziraphale felt like he ought to be finding the prolonged eye contact uncomfortable, but it felt strangely…good. _Probably the combination of having been alone and having had too much wine. Also…well. It’s Crowley._

“We should probably call it a night, angel.” Crowley said quietly.

“I thought you couldn’t sleep?”

“I reckon I could manage now. Only for a day or two.”

“You can use the guest bedroom.”

“You don’t have a guest bedroom.”

Aziraphale blinked. “I do now.”

Crowley chuckled. “Of course you do. Thank you.”

“Well, what sort of a host would I be if I made you sleep on the sofa?”

Crowley stood and stretched. “A heavenly one?”

Aziraphale laughed, eyes twinkling. He smiled up at Crowley. “Goodnight, my dear.”

Crowley smiled back. “Goodnight, angel.”


End file.
